Paper padding is a known and frequently used process for making booklets, memo, note and scratch pads. Prior art for padding presses have been known for some time. Plain or printed paper of normally equal dimensions is placed and aligned in the press, clamped tight and then the compressed edges receive a common adhesive padding compound.
Prior art presents varying methods and systems common to the process. Exemplary of the padding presses of prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 354,953; 452,898; 796,346; 943,094; 1,024,721; 1,285,914; 1,354,061; 1,928,789; 2,030,353; 2,169,341; 2,494,424; 2,499,744; 2,503,112; 2,641,781; 2,654,932; 2,708,400; 3,986,447; 4,146,942; 4,373,843; and 4,488,845. These all present many complicated mechanisms requiring awkward manipulations for accomplishing the padding process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,845 issued to Dupre is a typical example, with complicated clamping mechanisms. It illustrates a major problem with most padding presses, wherein the compressed paper edges are at an awkward angle for applying liquid adhesive with a brush as Dupre requires a drip trough for receiving run-off adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,061 issued to Palmer is one of a few that offers means for positioning the paper in a convenient position for applying the adhesive, yet his invention is complicated requiring considerable space.
Heretofore, prior art fails to address a desk top paper padding press device for the home and small office that is simple to use, folds to store in a small space, is easy to tilt for positioning a paper stack to a convenient position for applying adhesive and is inexpensive to produce.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple paper padding press for aligning a stack of paper to be padded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that easily compresses a paper stack after its alignment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that the alignment back plate is quickly and easily rotated away from the edge of the paper stack.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that can position the paper stack so the edge receiving the adhesive compound is in a horizontal position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that can be stored in a minimum of space.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that can be used on a table, desk or work top.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that is packaged for shipment and stored in a small container.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that does not require assembly before use or disassembly after use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that is simple and inexpensive to produce.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper padding press that is light in weight for easy portability.